


Minotaur

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Literary References & Allusions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fake,<br/>a false cover for a hideous,<br/>uncaring world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minotaur

Everything is fake, a false cover for a hideous, uncaring world.

Rigid silicon and unbending metal and hard plastic.

The metal walls, the silicon sun, and the plastic face of you, my best friend, as you left me to their mercy.

There is an old story about a Labyrinth, isn't there?

A story about a fierce monster that ate children. Half bull, half man.

(But still more human than you the last time I saw you)

He would roam the maze, carrying with him a festering soul of hatred and loneliness. No one would ever love him or care for him. The world took away his humanity, and over time he became just what they were calling him:

An It.

There was no longer a heart, an ability to love. Instead there was only a frozen sphere of broken glass and pitted iron, a life devoted to death and revenge.

And that's what you will become.


End file.
